A computer system may include multiple nodes. Each node may include a processor, a memory, and the like. During data transmission between multiple nodes, a processor in a node may send data in a memory in the node to another node. Currently, data is usually transmitted between nodes by using a serializer/deserializer (SERDES for short) technology. That is, after converting parallel physical code into serial physical code by using a SERDES module, a node sends the serial physical code to another node. The another node converts the serial physical code into parallel physical code by using a SERDES module. In this way, data can be serially transmitted between nodes, so that a transmission rate is relatively high.
There is a data transmission method in a related technology. In the method, multiple nodes are connected to one switching apparatus, and the switching apparatus schedules data in the multiple nodes. The switching apparatus includes a SERDES module, a physical layer (English; Physical Layer, PHY for short) module, a link (English: link) layer module, and a routing module. After entering the switching apparatus, serial physical code sent by a node is first converted into parallel physical code by using the SERDES module, and then is converted, by successively using the PHY module and the link layer module, into a packet (the packet includes routing information such as a destination node) that can be routed. The packet obtained after conversion enters the routing module, and the routing module determines a path. Then the packet is converted into parallel physical code by successively using the link layer module and the PHY module. Then the parallel physical code is convened into serial physical code by using the SERDES module, and the serial physical code is transmitted to a destination node according to the path determined by the routing module.
The prior art has at least the following problems: To enable data to be routed in the method, the switching apparatus converts serial physical code received from a node into a packet. After obtaining routing information from the packet, the switching apparatus restores the packet to the serial physical code, and sends the serial physical code to a destination node. Because the data undergoes multiple times of conversion in the switching apparatus, a data transmission delay is relatively large, and work efficiency of the computer system is affected.